


【夏家长次】关于青春期那点事

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: 佩罗斯佩罗x卡塔库栗，骨科
Kudos: 4





	【夏家长次】关于青春期那点事

清脆的敲门声打断了佩罗斯佩罗手上的动作。

他放下了看到一半的书本，为茶几增添了一杯新红茶，然后挂上了笑容：“进来吧。”

门缓缓打开，一抹苋红色的身影扭捏着走了进来。

他的不自然并没有逃过兄长敏锐的双眼。

“怎么了，卡塔？哪里不舒服吗？”

男孩关上门，脸上是连围巾都藏不住的不安与纠结。这让佩罗斯佩罗更加肯定了自己的猜测。

他从椅子上站起身来，踩着那细尖而花哨的高跟鞋来到自家弟弟身边，语气里是掩不住的担忧：“发生什么事了，卡塔？”

“没什么，佩罗斯大哥。只是……我觉得我的身体……很奇怪。”

男孩纠结着褪下了身上裹得严严实实的外套，棉质睡裤上高高的突起非常显眼。

“我也不知道怎么回事……就是……一起床就这样了。佩罗斯大哥，我生病了吗？”

佩罗斯佩罗愣了愣，很快就回过神来。

作为兄长兼教师的他最近因为骤然增多的事务而忘记了给即将步入少年期的弟弟们科普青春期的生/理常识，以至于发生了现在这般窘迫的情况。

“咳，没什么。这不是病，这是正常的生理反应。长大后每个男孩子都会这样的perolin~”

卡塔库栗松了口气，但很快又想到了一个新的问题：“那它会一直这样吗？”

“当然不是，过一会儿它就会自己软下去了。当然有比较直接的解决方法。”

“比较直接的解决方法是什么？”

它已经持续半个小时，这导致卡塔库栗的早餐时间和晨练时间被迫往后延迟了半个小时。他现在只想快点把它解决掉。

“把裤子脱下来。”

“……”

男孩纠结了半晌，最后才拖拖拉拉地把裤子脱下来。

这个年龄的孩子正好是开始会感到羞/耻的时期。

佩罗斯佩罗甚至还没碰，弟弟糯米般白嫩的脸颊瞬间变成了白里透红的草莓大福，还热腾腾的。

佩罗斯佩罗忍不住笑出声来：“没什么好害羞的，卡塔。我们都是男人。而且还是兄弟。”

说着，佩罗斯佩罗来到身后拉住弟弟的手，像小时候教写字那样手把手握住了那挺立的x*i/n*g/器。

跟自己长着薄茧的手截然相反，佩罗斯佩罗的手指修长而柔软，有点凉。身后传来属于另一个人的体温和香味，让本就挺立的y/u/望更加高昂。

跟自己触碰完全不一样的感觉，羞涩中带着快/Gan，舒服中又带着忐忑。每当手指轻轻蹭过敏感的ma眼，都能听到怀里的男孩压抑不住的闷哼。

佩罗斯佩罗加快了手上的动作，这对初次体验手y/i/n的男孩而言无疑是太过刺激了。浊白的体y/e全数泄在了佩罗斯佩罗的手心里。

“学会了吗？”

男孩撇过头，支支吾吾地应了一声。

咚咚。

“进来。”

“佩罗斯大哥，我又有生理上的问题想找你指教。”

糖果大臣抬起头看了眼已经学会脸不红心不跳来找他“科普”生/理知识的弟弟，果断地撇下了手上的文书。

“好啊。”


End file.
